disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Rider
Ghost Rider (real name Robbie Reyes) is a supernatural entity originating from Marvel Comics as an anti-hero. He is depicted as a demonic motorcyclist with a flaming skull for a head and a flaming chain as a weapon. Despite his frightening form, he will only punish those who have done wrong in life and shield the innocent from harm. Thus, he only appears when innocent blood has been shed. Background Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Ghost Rider possesses superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Durability:' Ghost Rider has an immunity to must forms of injury. *'Superhuman Healing:' Ghost Rider is able to heal from cuts and bruises to the face at a superhuman rate. *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider can create "hellfire", a magical flame that could harm or traumatize a human soul, and with which he can summon a fiery motorcycle to ride on. *'Penance Stare:' Ghost Rider's trademark power is the Penance Stare; whenever an enemy stares into his eye sockets, they feels all the pain, physical and mental and emotional, that they have inflicted on others. This traumatizes them and burns their soul, making them inert. There are cases of characters who are immune to the Penance Stare. Those who are pure of heart and innocent are immune to the Penance Stare because the pain they've inflicted on others is mininal or non-existent. Abilities *'Expert Driver:' Ghost Rider is capable of driving a motorcycle. Appearances ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Ghost Rider appears within Death Valley when the Hulk and his allies enter carrying the imprisoned Abomination. After chasing them down and subduing both Abomination and Red Hulk, he intends to punish both of them for their past crimes. Ghost Rider uses his penance stare on Abomination which burns the gamma out of him and regresses him back to Emil Blonsky. As he proceeds to do the same for Red Hulk, Red Hulk proves to by too resistant to the stare so Ghost Rider drags him to a bad place on a military train that he took control of with the the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. in pursuit. However, Ghost Rider teleports the group into a twisted dimension to have Red Hulk devoured by a creature as punishment. When Red Hulk finally repents his mistake for creating the Hulk, Ghost Rider spares Red Hulk and helps the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. evade the creature and return to Death Valley. When A-Bomb invites Ghost Rider with them, Ghost Rider summons his motorcycle and rides off, stating that there is still evil in the world to avenge. [[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.|''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Ghost Rider will appear in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He will be portrayed by Gabriel Luna. Gallery Trivia *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' is the second television show Ghost Rider has made an appearance in and with a speaking role. Incidentally, the first one the character was in was the Incredible Hulk, which also centered around Hulk. *In the comics, the Ghost Rider was the result of the demon Zarathos possessing stunt motorcyclist Johnny Blaze after Blaze made a deal with Mephisto, one of the Lords of Hell of the Marvel Universe. Other Ghost Riders have also appeared after Blaze, such as Daniel Ketch. While the version that appeared in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. is unknown, he does use the Penance Stare which was the signature ability of the Ketch version and later Blaze. He is also shown to have a race car as a secondary vehicle, a nod to current Ghost Rider Robbie Reyes. *The movie rights to Ghost Rider were previously owned by Sony Pictures, alongside Spider-Man. They were both eventually given back to Marvel Studios after both films failed to reach their company's expectations, with Marvel and Sony sharing the Spider-Man movie rights. **Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider was played by Nicolas Cage in the films Ghost Rider (2007) and Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2012). Category:Males Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Superheroes Category:Demons Category:Anti-heroes Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroes